


Dream of A Faraway Land

by idc



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakka wakes up from a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of A Faraway Land

Rakka woke up with tears down her cheeks. It was a strange dream that she had. A strange and long dream about her being born as a some kind of angel. And she met a lot of people with wings too. And...

"Ah!" She suddenly sat up. She remembered about her best friend, Reki being in her dream. And that she... 

Rakka checked her phone. Their text conversation from yesterday was still there. 'will pick u up for school. Tell ur mom to make waffles :D' was the last one she sent.

They were neighbours since they were kids, and with only a year difference they practically has gone to the same school together all their life. They were close.

But sometimes, sometimes Rakka felt like she didn't know Reki. Sometimes Reki has this distant look on her that felt like sadness.

But Rakka didn't know how to make it better. 

And sometimes she feared that Reki would go far far away, just like in her dream.

Rakka tried to remember more of the dream when...

"Morning sleepyhead!" suddenly her door was busted open and Reki walked in with a plate of waffles. And seeing her, Rakka just pretty much ran into her, hugging so tightly. 

Reki almost choke on the waffle she was eating. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. Rakka had always had some quirky little things she did, but never like this.

"I had a nightmare," she said, still hugging her. "I can't really remember, but in it... You disappear..."

"Disappear?"

"Like, disappear into the sky or something. It was terrible."

Reki put the plate on a dresser, and hugged Rakka back tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Rakka looked up and found Reki smiling. And Rakka believed her. 

She hoped it would be enough.


End file.
